Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{7}-4\dfrac{4}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {4} - {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {4} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{4}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{2}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{2}{7}$